In the critical field of homeland security the use of highly trained dogs has become a powerful tool for military and police. The training and control of these animals has proven to be a serious factor in the ability of the handler to perform his duty. In situations where immediate authority must be displayed, the dog has become a highly effective companion and is respected for his many natural abilities.
Presently there are numerous dog training farms where these animals are raised and trained to perform their many functions with precision and faithful dedication. Where the essential performance of the dog is being perfected, the all important equipment for control and training is antiquated and can, in some cases, be harmful to the dog. Whether in training or in the field, the safety and protection of the dogs must have the same priority as the officer. In all phases of the military, police and security departments, the equipment being used to perform their jobs is uniform and is the same in training as it is in the field of use. For example, there is a need in the art for a training collar for a dog which can be quickly controlled by the handler remotely without getting close to or touching the dog. This is particularly important when the dog is agitated or in attack mode. One element of control is provided by the size or diameter of the collar which encircles the dog's neck. A tight collar which further tightens as greater leash force is applied, i.e. a choker chain collar, will exert the greatest amount of control over the dog however this may cause injury to the dog. It has become all too common, during the training of a young dog, to sustain unintentional injuries from the use of a choker chain collar. The least amount of control is supplied by a fixed diameter collar which is sized loosely around the dog's neck but this is not practical for training purposes. Collar dimensions between these two extremes provide a greater or lesser degree of control.
There is therefore need for a collar which can be easily adjusted in size quickly. There is a further need for a dog collar that can be variably size-adjusted at a distance from the dog. There is yet further need for a training collar for a dog which provides a desired degree of control but which also protects the dog from injury. Thus far, no dog collar in the art is capable of providing this functionality.